narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omake
Which omake and which episode? Does any one know which episode the Sasori and Deidara omake comes from??--Silverblade1 (talk) 03:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :That would be episode 25. I have made a homemade list over the omakes and I think I got them all. Do you want me to list all the omakes on this page? Jacce | Talk | 04:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) yes Plz The Top 5 Ninja Battles! Can that episode really be considered an omake? The shippuden omakes are short clips made most for fun and filling in non-used space, The Top 5 Ninja Battles! was an entire filler episode. (talk) 17:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Name Why do we use omake and not omakes? Smartman202 (talk) 14:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because Japanese nouns do not have plurals and thus do not change form in English either. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) We want your Secret Should'nt we deleted this omake's description until "Shippūden" epiisode 169 will be intentionally aired?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Special Report: Live from the Forest of Death! Should't this episode also be listed here if we have The Top 5 Ninja Battles!?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I Listed It. Desai1234 (talk) 17:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::If these specials take up an entire episode, they are per definition not omake. Omake are extras, bonuses. Short animations or manga added to a normal anime or manga. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Shippūden Omake 1 The Konoha Sightseeing Society, Hokage is written as episode 2 but it should episode 1. And the description is not so good as well. I think it should say "Naruto talks about the Hokage Monument and briefly describes each hokage on the monument" :In all the versions I have seen the first and second Shippuden episode was a double episode and both the omakes was shown after episode 2. Jacce | Talk | 05:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) They were shown after Episode 2. --Desai1234 (talk) 13:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The north american release (I believe that's the version on minitheare.org) has the episodes separated and the omake appearing after the separate episodes. But if the omake episodes are referring to the original Japanese air-date then I understand. Separate Is there an advantage to having all of the omake listed in one place? It seems like it would make more sense to have the omake detailed in the respective episodes' articles. ''~SnapperT '' 19:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer this version. If a person is looking for a special omake but doesn't know after which episode it is shown, he can just check the content table. (talk) 19:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) "Home" omake I can't find this omake but in episode 7 (at about 7th minute).--LeafShinobi (talk) 17:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) IT'S NOT AN OMAKE!!! ITS IN THE EPISODE!! AS SUCH, IT NEED NOT BE INCLUDED AS IT WAS NEVER AN OMAKE TO BEGIN WITH! (Forgetful 10th doctor fan (talk) 21:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC)) Watch omakes Can someone tell me where I can watch Omakes? --Ilnaruto me 12:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Most of them can be found at the very end of the episode, I watch them at Crunchyroll. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 12:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, I will try to watch them. Thanks!--Ilnaruto me 12:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Omake in Part I. Arent there few in original Naruto as well ? ...--Elveonora (talk) 02:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have an example? Jacce | Talk | 06:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/The_Top_5_Ninja_Battles! isnt this something like that ?--Elveonora (talk) 08:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :It has been discussed. Jacce | Talk | 08:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ninja Champion Eating Contest Can someone please tell me if this omake appears in the english dub? I've watched episode 95, and didn't see the omake (is it possible that the video didn't fully load, or is it before the credits in this particular ep, or was it just completely cut from the ep). 01:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Try watching it on Crunchyroll.--White Flash 02:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::is that subbed or dubbed ('cause i don't feel like reading the subtitles) 03:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) dropping omakes i was watching naruto shippuden on dubhappy, and for some reason, it cuts the omakes out of the episodes at a certain point, does this mean they were cut out of the english version at this point? --Caseather (talk) 01:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) That's Exactly what i was talking about in the above section, i actually really wanted to watch the omake of ep 95 (for S#!ts & Giggles) and it wasn't there and i was all like "WTH? where's the omake, is the wiki wrong or was it cut from the dub after a certain point". 04:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) no they are not stopped in the English Dub, the stupid uploaders for some unknown reason don't want to upload certain Omake, the ones that don't have omake are 101,103,105,108,109,110, 129, 130, 132, 134, 136, 137, 142, 144, 146, 147 that is from what I know. 04:31 July 28 2012 Episode 252 Omake Everyone here I think watched the latest omake which has been released in the latest episode of Shippuden. It's noticed that it comes from Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden series and from TV Tokyo website its anime will begin to broadcast on the 3rd of April. Can we put this info as a trivia? Shakhmoot (talk) 11:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'd assume it could go here although if it's an omake it should be mentioned according to the page style and such. Also a mention on the Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden would also be good.--Cerez365™ 12:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::That's right, I think it somehow looks like an advertisement of the anime version of this series which will be released in Tokyo TV on the 3rd of April as I mention above. Furthermore, we probably will see the second part in the next episode's omake and there will be a third part, who knows? Shakhmoot (talk) 17:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Trivia That's not accurate. I remember it happened (at least in the German dub) during one episode where Team Kakashi tries to see Kakashi's face, and in the end Naruto says "what kind of ending is this?!" -- (talk) 02:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Define "Fourth Wall". -White Flash - (Talk)- 02:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::When the actor (or character in question) acknowledges the audiences existences. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Canonicity How about the canonicity of the manga-omages by Kishimito himself that can be chronologically placed, (not the omake of Road to Ninja of course)? I think at least 4 could be canon: The erotic ninjutsu during the time-skip ( the technique was even referenced later),after the last being one of the Naruto's and hinata's many date between their engagement and the event in the last; the beast shot by love happening after the last as well;and one of the most relevant being Naruto's Hokage inauguration. What's more even At the Ichiraku, Revelation of Kakashi's true face, and the real true face can still be regarded as Canon I think, I'm sure that the team was curious about the face of Kakashi...but they are surely more of a comical relief than the some other omakes. What do you think? Gerisama (talk) 10:09, January 3, 2016 (UTC)